Michishige Sayumi
Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ, born July 13, 1989) is a Japanese pop singer. She is a sixth generation member and current leader of Morning Musume as well as the leader of Hello! Project. She became a member of Morning Musume in 2003, as a sixth generation member alongside Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri and Tanaka Reina. She is well known for portraying a narcissistic image in TV shows, often calling herself the cutest member of Morning Musume. In one of the of the skits known as Hello! Morning Theatre on Hello! Morning, she played a character known as “Ichiban Kawaii” (the cutest). She created “Usa-chan Peace” (Bunny Peace) which is a phrase Michishige uses to identify herself. While saying “Usa-chan Peace” she holds her index and middle fingers in V shapes next to her ears. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] thumb|Michishige Sayumi, [[Only you|June 2011]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2003 On January 19, Michishige Sayumi passed the 6th generation auditions and joined Morning Musume, along with Kamei Eri and Tanaka Reina. When Michishige passed the audition to join Morning Musume, Tsunku wrote in a comment about her that her singing is weak. After the audition, Michishige had taken voice lessons to improve her singing, but even she admits that her own singing is still bad. During the spring she, along with the rest of the 6th generation members, made her first concert appearance on the Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" during Yasuda Kei's graduation. On July 30, Morning Musume's 19th single, Shabondama, was released. This was Michishige's debut single, as well as Kamei and Tanaka's. Towards the end of 2003, Michishige began appearing in the show Revelations of M as a regular with ex-Morning Musume member Nakazawa Yuko. 2005 Since 2005, Michishige was assigned as mentor to 7th generation member Kusumi Koharu. Later, she admitted that she hated being Kusumi's mentor because Kusumi had to be taught everything. Michishige also said that she took out her frustration by plucking out her eyebrows. 2006 In October, she began hosting her own half-hour radio show “Konya mo Usa-chan Peace" on CBC Radio every Tuesday at 11:30 P.M. 2007 On June 9, 2007, Michishige began co-hosting the Young Town radio show as a result of Fujimoto Miki's Friday magazine scandal and subsequent resignation from Morning Musume. 2009 Starting 2009, Michishige appeared several times on different Japanese variety TV shows, either on her own or along with other members, usually with Yaguchi Mari. In summer 2009 she gained decent recognition in the Japanese media due to her appearing in high-rating shows like London Hearts, Downtown DX and Odoru Sanma Goten, as well as in less popular shows. Netizens have pointed out “lately Michishige has been appearing often on TV”. A TV Guide article from August 2008 praised her sharp tongue. Michishige has started using her sharp tongue since sometime ago, particularly in her radio show, where on certain episodes she comments on something from the point of view of “Good/Angel Sayumi” and “Bad/Black/Devil Sayumi”. It was revealed on July 2009 that Michishige would form part of Zoku v-u-den along with Junjun and Sugaya Risako. 2010 In February, Michishige officially opened up a Gree blog. In March, Yaguchi Mari, Satoda Mai, and Michishige were revealed to be regulars on the midnight TBS show Aimai na!. Michishige confirmed that she was going to be a regular on that show on her blog. The official site for the Momusu Rokkies (Morning Musume 6th Generation) event titled "Morning Musume Presents Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina Premium Summer Dinner Show" at Prince Hotel in Shinigawa was opened. 2011 It was annouced that Michishige would be the voice for "Haro" for the MMO game Dragon Nest. Along with Tanaka Reina, Michishige hosted a premium Christmas dinner show. The date was 12/23 and was hosted at the Prince Hotels. 2012 On January 2, 2012, it was announced that 5th Generation member Niigaki Risa would graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project on May 18, 2012. As Michishige was the second oldest in Morning Musume and Hello! Project at the time, Morning Musume and Hello! Project leadership was passed down to Michishige after the graduation of Niigaki on May 19, 2012. On January 23rd, a contest was held in Japan during a press conference to pick a new voice for Dragon Nest's Harori, an in game idol character who Michishige had previously voiced. The contest was called "God Idol! Harori Junior-Senior Battle”. The contestants were Tsugunaga Momoko, Barbie-san, and herself. The rest of the match took place online in which she came out victorious. On October 10, Michishige opened an Ameba blog. 2013 On January 19, both Michishige and Tanaka Reina officially had spent 10 full years in Morning Musume. With the graduation announcement of Tanaka, this means that Michishige will become the last remaining sixth generation member of Morning Musume as well as the last member remaining from the "Platinum Era". Profile *'Name:' Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) *'Nickname:' Sayumin (さゆみん), Sayu (さゆ), Shige-san (しげさん), Oyakata (親方; Master), Shige-pinku (重ピンク) *'Birthdate:' July 13, 1989 (age 23) *'Birthplace:' Ube, Yamaguchi Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 163cm (5'3") *'Hello! Project Status:' **2003-01-19: Member **2003-01-19: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2003-01-19: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 10 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' **'Yellow' (2003-2006) **'Light Pink' (2006-Present) *'Otome Gumi Color:' Purple *'Hobbies:' Collecting things (hair ties, stickers, collectible toys, erasers, etc.), talking *'Special skill:' Braiding, Y-balance, math *'Motto:' Never refuse a gift *'Favorite Word:' "Thank you", "Left-right symmetry" *'Favorite English Word:' "Japan" *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Favorite Sports:' Tennis *'Favorite Artists:' BeForU *'Inspirational People: '''Ogura Yuko (Michishige has stated she thinks Yuko looks like herself) *'Favorite Movie:' Titanic, Celeb to Binbo Taro *'Favorite Flowers:' Red freesias *'Favorite Animal:' Cats (Retitled to Hello!Kitty) *'Favorite Season:' Summer, winter *'Favorite Food:' Mentaiko spaghetti, chocolate *'Disliked Food:' Avocado, milk *'Favorite Manga:' ''Bokura ga Ita, Angel Lip, Sugar Sugar Rune, Paradise Kiss, and Detective Conan. *'Favorite Song:' Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~, Ki.Se.Ki *'Favorite Song in the Past:' White Love, "Ai no Shirushi" by PUFFY, "Hidamari no Uta" by Le Couple *'Current Favorite Song:' Samui ne., Zutto Zutto Tomodachi, Follow Me *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2003-Present) **Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003-2004) **Ecomoni (2004–2007) **Rainbow Pink (2006-2009) **Zoku v-u-den (2009-Present) **Muten Musume (2010) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) *'Subgroups:'Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003–2004) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006) Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Shabondama (Debut) *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Ren'ai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Appare! Kaiten Zushi (as Muten Musume) *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *Maji Desu ka Ska! *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Mobekimasu) *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ *Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ Ecomoni *Tensai! LET'S GO Ayayamu (Ayayamu with Ecohamzu) H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Discography Solo Songs *2004.09.14 Senkou Hanabi (せんこう花火; Toy Fireworks) (Morning Musume cover) *2009.03.18 It's You *2012.09.12 Lalala no Pipipi (ラララのピピピ; The Pipipi of Lalala) Group Songs *2006.02.15 Rainbow Pink (as Shige-pink; with Kohappink) *2011.10.12 Suki da na Kimi ga (with Fukumura Mizuki) *2012.07.04 Watashi no Jidai! (私の時代!; My Era!) (with Tanaka Reina) *2012.10.10 Shin'nen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! (信念だけは貫き通せ!, Keep Your Belief Absolutely!) (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna) *2013.01.23 Aishuu no Romantic (哀愁のロマンティック; Sorrow's Romantic) (with Fukumura Mizuki) *2013.04.17 Tokimeku Tokimeke (トキメクトキメケ; Fluttering Heartbeat) (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, & Ishida Ayumi) DVDs *2007.07.18 17 ~Love Hello! Michishige Sayumi DVD~ *2008.10.01 LOVE STORY *2009.07.22 20's time. *2010.04.28 Sayu *2011.02.12 homey (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2013.02.16 Mille-feuille (Special Making of DVD) Other DVDs *2010.11.12 Hello Hello! ~Memories~ (ハロハロ！～Memories～) (Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Momusu 6th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。6期 DVD) (with Tanaka Reina) Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2004.10.29 Michishige Sayumi (photobook) (道重さゆみ) *2007.01.13 Doukei (憧憬) *2007.06.30 17 Love Hello! Michishige Sayumi (17ラブハロ! 道重さゆみ) *2007.12.09 Sousou (蒼蒼) *2008.09.25 LOVE LETTER *2009.07.11 20sai July 13 (20歳7月13日) *2010.04.26 La (ラー) *2011.10.27 Sayuminglandoll *2013.01.25 Mille-feuille Digital Photobooks *2011.11.04 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Sayu version) *2012.12.21 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Sayu version) Other Photobooks *2003.07.16 Hello Hello! Morning Musume 6ki Members (ハロハロ! モーニング娘。6期メンバー写真集) (Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) *2005.11.16 Angels (エンジェルズ) (Ishikawa Rika, Michishige Sayumi) Works Film *2003 Hoshizuna no Shima, Watashi no Shima ~Island Dreamin'~ (星砂の島、私の島 ~アイランド・ドリーミン~) *2005 Tatakae!! Cyborg Shibata San (闘え!! サイボーグしばた3) *2011 Keitai Deka THE MOVIE 3 Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~Pandora no Hako no Himitsu (ケータイ刑事　THE　MOVIE3　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) Internet Net Programs *2005 Dai 10 Kai Hello Pro Video Chat (第10回ハロプロビデオチャット) *2006 Hello Pro Hour (ハロプロアワー) (4 episodes) *2006 Aozora Shower (青空シャワー) *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Net Dramas *2006 Ojigi 30 Do (おじぎ30度) (as Chii Ruruka) *2011 Kare wa, Imouto no Koibito (彼は、妹の恋人) TV Shows *2003–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2003 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009–2010 Bijou Houdan (美女放談) *2010–2011 Aimai na! (あいまいナ!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011 Zaki Kami! ~Zakiyama-san to Yukai na Nakamatachi~ *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011 Ikinari Ougon Densetsu (いきなり黄金伝説) (In 10,000 Yen Challenge) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) TV Drama *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Commercials *2013 Dragon Nest Theater *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リボンの騎士 ザ・ミュージカル) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ The ミュージカル) *2009 Ojigi de Shape Up! (おじぎでシェイプアップ!) *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) *2012 Idol Nihonryuu ~Onna Nichibu~ (アイドル日本流～おんな日舞～) Radio *2006– Konya mo Usa-chan Peace (今夜もうさちゃんピース) *2007– Young Town (ヤングタウン) Magazines Cover girl *2009.04.20 Photo technic digital *2009.10.22 Weekly Shonen Champion *2010.04 Sprinter *2010.06.07 an weekly *2011.07.26 Rod & Reel *2012.09.21 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan vol.404 *2012.10.20 EZ Japan *2013.02.01 Goo Bike Featured on the cover *2004.12 Up to boy vol.165 (with Kamei Eri & Tanaka Reina) *2005.12 Up to boy vol.17 (with Ishikawa Rika) *2007.02 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.16 (with Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, & Tanaka Reina) *2010.10.20 Photo technic digital (with Kamei Eri) *2010.11.09 Hello! Channel Vol.2 (with Kamei Eri & Tanaka Reina) *2011.09.01 Weekly Shonen Champion No.40 *2012.07.17 Hello! Channel Vol.9 (with Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, & Fukumura Mizuki) *2012.09.24 UTB+ vol.10 (with Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Ishida Ayumi, & Sayashi Riho) *2012.10.25 Hello! Channel Vol.10 (Ishida Ayumi & Sayashi Riho) *2013.02.25 Idol Frontline 2013 (with Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.03.18 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.20 (with Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Ishida Ayumi, & Sayashi Riho) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (with Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura) *2013.04.11 Anican R (with Iikubo Haruna, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, & Sato Masaki) *2013.04.11 Weekly Famitsu (with Tanaka Reina) *2013.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.12 (with Tanaka Reina) Trivia *Has an older brother and older sister. *She is a fan of AKB48, Perfume, and Idoling!!!, and BeForU. *Became close friends with Kamei Eri during their training camp. *Is noted for not having changed her hair in terms of cut or color since she joined, until July 31, 2012, when she cut 20cm off. *She considers her natural black hair as her charm point. *Was the Morning Musume mentor of Kusumi Koharu. *Her catchphrase is "Usa-chan Peace!" while holding two peace signs beside her head, like rabbit ears. It has also been used in place of the "Sexy Beam" during some performances of "Koi no Dance Site." *She won an award for aerobics in elementary school, and also took piano lessons. *Prior to joining Morning Musume, she most admired Takahashi Ai and Ishikawa Rika. *Her father is a researcher for the chemical company Ube Industries. *She is known to be the most narcissistic member. *She loves Takahashi Ai. *In a blog entry, she once called Kamei Eri "My love". *She is named after Sayumi Horie. *Is well known for trying to kiss the other members during concerts, mostly Takahashi Ai. *She calls Ikuta Erina her rival. *After Junjun dyed her hair brown at the beginning of 2010 and when Morning Musume only had five members in late December 2010 (before 9th generation joined), she was the only one who had black hair. *Along with Kamei Eri and Tanaka Reina, there was a music video from Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.1, where only the three of them singing their audition song, Do it! Now. *In Yorosen!, Michishige revealed she is a Rail-Ota (Combination of Railroad and Otaku) and her favourite train is the Blue Train. *In Yorosen!, ''she taught ℃-ute about railroads. *Was in ''Yorosen ''alongside ℃-ute and Morning Musume *When asked who she would be if she could be another Hello! Project member, she said Suzuki Airi with the comment "to have that good feeling, singing songs with charm, just like her!" *When asked what pint of her makeup she is most particular about she replied curling her lashes and keeping her cheeks pink. *When Niigaki Risa became the leader of Morning Musume and Hello! Project, Michishige was supposed to be the 7th sub leader of Morning Musume but there were discussions about the situation. Michishige is older than fellow sixth generation member Tanaka Reina, but Tsunku and fans said Tanaka would be better fitting the sub leader title. Tsunku knew there would come discussions about this, so he decided there would be no sub-leader for now. Neither Michishige or Tanaka were the sub-leader. *Yaguchi Mari calls her Sayu-rin. *It was revealed by Tsunku in ''Music Fighter that her singing skill is below average and that she was chosen for her unknown charm point at that time. However, she does want to sing and asked Tsunku to give her more singing parts. *At a live performance of the song "Shabondama" in 2003, she accidently tossed her microphone on the stage *She is the 8th Morning Musume leader and the 4th Hello! Project Leader. *She along with Tanaka Reina are the only remaining current Morning Musume Members who joined when a First and Second Generation member was still in the group. *She along with Tanaka Reina are the only current Morning Musume Members who are over 20 years old (The legal adult age in Japan). *On March 25, 2013, out of all of the current members of Morning Musume, she is the only member who isn't the eldest daughter in her family according to Sato Masaki *Since becoming leader, Tsunku has shown his appreciation towards Michishige by saying how reliable she has become and how her singing has improved vastly since becoming leader. *Recently she said she wished she was as pretty as Suzuki Kanon, and said she wanted to be able to sing good like her. *She is allergic to cats, However she one day wants to own one, and she often blogs pictures with her sisters cats. *If she could try any hairstyle she would try a bob. *She treasures a letter she got from Kamei Eri. *At the end of the 2013 Spring Tour, she will become the last remaining sixth generation member and the only current member who joined before 2011. *Shares often the position of the subvocalist together with 9th generation member Fukumura Mizuki. *Both Ishida Ayumi and Suzuki Kanon thinks that Michishige Sayumi is the perfect idol. *Her 2012 Digital Photobook at one point was the best selling digital photobook out of Morning Musume. *She doesn't like when others call her "Shige-san", because the kanji make her seem bigger. (重 is often used for heavy and weight) *Said that her goal as a Morning Musume leader is to get #1 in charts. *Her favorite word in English is "Japan." *During the Youngtown radio show on January 26, it was reavled that Michishige developed some sort of drama during her days as Kusumi Koharu's mentor. Gallery Img20130301085919295.jpg|March 2013 Michishige_newgfantazy.jpg|April 2011 Upload&act=open&pageid=63&file=l1163073456_027822_000001.jpg|November 2006 Ufa mm 061205 sayumi 02.jpg|October 2006 in MM Fall Concert Img582_ambitious1.jpg|June 2006 Ufamm060225sayumi038wd.jpg|March 2006 in MM Spring Concert Img565_file.jpg|March 2006 Img529_4553.jpg|February 2006 Img200603040020521ch.jpg|January 2006 in H!P Winter Concert Ufa chokkan2 051123 sayumi 01.jpg|November 2005 Ufamm050823sayumi24hq.jpg|July 2005 in H!P Summer Concert Ufamm050801sayumi055nd.jpg|July 2005 Img236_3129.jpg|April 2005 Ufamanpower2sayumi2da.jpg|January 2005 Ufahnp05sayumi036mx.jpg|January 2005 in H!P Winter Concert Ufamm050910029jv.jpg|December 2004 Sayu1478nq.jpg|November 2004 078 G 061.jpg|July 2004 Picture 66.png|November 2003 Img520_IMG003.jpg|July 2003 Sayumi-42.jpg|May 2003 Picture_2.png|During 6th Gen Auditions Sayucandy_07.jpg|January 2010 during Coming of Age Day Sayucandy_06.jpg|around age 10-12 Michishige67year.jpg|around age 6-7 Sayucandy_03.jpg|around age age 5 Sayucandy_04.jpg|around age 4 Sayucandy_02.jpg|around age 2-3 Sayucandy_01.jpg|age 0 Honorary Titles External Links *Official Profile *Official Blog *Official Ameba Blog *Michishige Sayumi Ustream *"Konya mo Usa-chan Peace" Official Homepage Category:Morning Musume Category:6th Generation Category:Morning Musume Otome Gumi Category:EcoMoni Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:H.P. All Stars Category:1989 births Category:2003 additions Category:Members from Yamaguchi Category:V-u-den Category:Blood type A Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:July Births Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:Zoku V-u-den Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Group Leaders Category:Unit leaders Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Oldest Hello! Project Members Category:Oldest Morning Musume Members Category:Michishige Sayumi Photobooks Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:6th Generation shows in Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Hello! Project Leaders Category:Rainbow Pink Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Muten Musume Category:Light Pink Member Color Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Purple Member Color Category:Members who are left handed Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Zetima Category:Michishige Sayumi DVDs Category:Michishige Sayumi Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ